The Firestarter
Raised in the cruel outback of Australia, Chris Lucker has raised himself and taught himself how to build cars from scrap. Along with weapons. On his endeavours he has encountered many gangs, however many have not be able to live long enough to tell the tale of The Firestarter. Appearance Standing at 5'8 with a Mesomorph build, Chris dresses himself in a weathered leather jacket, accompanied with one silver badge attached. He has dark brown eyes and brown hair, the left side of his head having a thick white streak in it. The clothing Lucker wears are generally the same, usually sporting his leather jacket, black jeans and black boots. Chris sports a metal brace on his left leg to assist him in walking, due to an incident in the outback. Along with his clothes, Lucker wears a a set of "lucky" dog tags, which he found in Australia, with a leather wristband at all times. Concealed in his jacket at all times is a flask filled with gasoline, to fuel himself and his power and a siphon hidden under his left pant leg, within his boot. Relationships Chris has made many enemies in his time back in Australia, but has made relations with many people he considers allies from his vigilante work all throughout America. Powers/Abilities * Pyrokinesis '- Chris is capable of forming and manipulating both red and blue flames and use flames as a weapon them self, or engulf weapons with fire for extra damage. Depending on how much power he is focusing on the flame, the amount of fire he can cast is limited. * '''Hand to Hand Combat '- Due to being taught by his father how to fight and fend for himself at a young age, Chris is capable of taking down multiple foes by himself in many forms of arts. * '''Chain Weapon Proficiency - Lucker has taught himself how to fight with ranged weapons, such as chains to their full potential, capable of wrapping foes up in chains in singular movements, to breaking limbs and ribs with chain like weapons. * 'Healing '- Lucker can utilise gasoline as a oral healing source, the gasoline having no negative effect on his body as compared to anyone else. If he has been heavily injured, Lucker can heal himself by ingesting any type of gas. This can be from cars, to propane gases. Weaknesses * 'Immense Damage '- If Chris is injured enough, he is capable of dying like any normal human being, however he can drink gasoline at any stage of injury to perk himself up from critical deadly wounds. He is unable to heal quickly without gasoline. Equipment * '1983 Holden VH S/LE '- An all black Holden Commodore illegally imported from Australia from America. The design of the all black vehicle causes Chris to be signalled to be pulled over, however with the modifications made to the car, the vehicle is faster than current model police cruisers. It is fitted with a personal fitted 200L gas tank, which takes up the back seat. Making the vehicle a two seater rather than a five seater car. In the glove box and console are one hand gun each, all custom fitted with slots for multiple pistol magazines for chases. * 'Jerry Cans '- Hidden under the 200L gas tank in a lock box are three heavy duty jerry cans fitted with gasoline for both Chris and his vehicle. Category:Inhabitants